No More than a Dream
by NoMoReDaNadReaMR
Summary: Davis never expected Kari to return his love. That was his childhood days. She is happy with her life with T.K. Now Kari's friendship with Davis is on the edge as new feelings begin for both of them. He tries to forget her while she begins to notice him.
1. Sweet Misery

Hey this is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it's a little weird. This starts off as a Takari fic but this will eventually turn into a Daikari fic. I don't own Digimon. I wish I did but I don't.  
  
No More than a Dream  
  
Ch 1: Sweet Misery  
  
Across the room, a beaming light shone across the face of a girl. The twinkle in her hazel eyes, the light revealing the true color of her hair as it glistened a light shade of brown. A slight breeze entered the room from the window to dance upon the features of her face and allowed her clothes to steadily cling to her tightly as it fit around the curves of her body. Davis closed his eyes to prevent himself of the misery of this dream, but still the sweet image of perfection imprinted into his mind and made him lose his sense of control and concentration. Her ethereal presence almost made him lose his balance. He had almost steadied his mind to the figures of the page until he heard the softness of her voice. He stared at her intently as he watched the words trail from her lips as she said, "So are you going to eat lunch with us Davis?" She then gave a smile that made his knees tremble although she didn't notice.  
  
"Yeah why not. I've been thinking of food all day. I'm starving," he answered.  
  
"Typical Davis," she said as she giggled at him. He slightly blushed at the smiling girl and almost returned to say something until he interrupted them.  
  
"Hey Kari! What are you talking about with Davis?" T.K. inquired with a concerning voice. It wasn't like him to be so serious --- only when serious things came up. T.K. was a likeable guy. No one could hate him --- not even Davis for at least half of the time.  
  
"Nothing important. Just lunch and how you would buy it for me," she said to the blonde boy. She gave him a serious look as he stared back letting the time slip by without a care. He suddenly laughed, and she joined with him.  
  
Davis had accepted the fact that he would never be with Kari. Only in his dreams of course. He still loved her though more than anything in the world, but he knew she would never return his love. The young teenage boy had matured since the first time he laid eyes on Kari. He was more sincere and less egotistical, but still he was goofy and an excellent soccer player. He could glide across the field with his extreme speeds and with Ken's help over the years he learned to score a goal with ease.  
  
He remembered the days when he tried desperately to get Kari's attention. He would run all around her whenever he could. He tried so hard to beat T.K. to have a glimpse of her smile knowing that he caused it. He yearned for her admiration, to hold her soft delicate hand with his hand and maybe share a moment where it felt like they were the only two people in the world. It would never happen like that. He had always been second to the best because of T.K. in Kari's eyes.  
  
Davis began to slump his arm over the smooth wooden desk as he watched the couple talk amongst each other. He lowered his head onto the hardened surface feeling the texture of the smooth wood to avoid the pain of looking at them. "Hey Davis! What's wrong?" Kari asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. I feel a little sleepy. June made me listen while she was talking about this new guy she met at college. I feel asleep while she was talking."  
  
"How funny! June has someone new to hang around than my brother," T.K. joked.  
  
"No, she still talks about him. It's really sad." They all laughed.  
  
He spent his time thinking and tried to figure out his problems. `It would take an eternity to get over her. I wish she understood the pain she is causing me.' "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking of her again. Right????"  
  
Davis turned to see the face of Kari's friend Morgan. He smiled and gave an uncertain nod of some sort and shook his head to snap back into the bustling surroundings of reality. She returned with a smile knowing those two would be together... some day.  
  
Suddenly, the clattering of the bell rang through their ears as it alerted them it was time for lunch. "Come on guys. Let's eat lunch," Kari said as she smacked both of Davis' and T.K.'s head.  
  
"Oww!" they said in unison. She giggled, and Morgan stared in astonishment. She admired her friend's changes over the years. The girl was once so shy and vulnerable, and now she had become comfortable to her aggressiveness. She was like her friend Yolei --- almost. They were still close friends even though Yolei was attending another school. Since Morgan had met Kari they had been through so much with each other. They could almost tell what the other was thinking with much concentration --- well at least Morgan could. Kari just had so many thoughts in her head.  
  
"Kari, you surprise me in many ways," Morgan said.  
  
"There is no other like me," she said.  
  
"That's why I am lucky to have you as a girlfriend," T.K. responded. Enthralled by her boyfriend's response, she embraced him into her arms as she clung tightly to him as she looked into his blue eyes that she loved so much. Her lips locked onto his, as the softness of her lips made his upper lip quiver to the response. Her delicate slender arms held around his neck as his hands firmly held her small waist. They took a breath reluctant to let go but released from their embrace only to find their gaze lost and stares burning upon their backs.  
  
Morgan watched as Davis' face winced in incredible pain as he saw the only one he loved kiss someone else. Tears had almost welled in his deep brown eyes until someone tugged onto his shirt. He held his tears back with utmost strength and turned to Kari who was eagerly waiting for him to join them for lunch. "Come on Davis. I thought you were hungry." She giggled.  
  
"Of course I'm hungry. I've got practice today, and I'm a growing boy. You know I wouldn't skip lunch unless something really important is bothering me."  
  
"What would bother Davis except ... Davis??" T.K. asked as he smirked.  
  
"Gees I don't know umm... maybe you."  
  
"Oh but I forgot you said something important would bother you, so you wouldn't count."  
  
"And your point is that your point is that you are so... fucking... annoying." He was lucky Kari was far ahead of them. He knew that she wouldn't like him cussing at people especially T.K.  
  
"Hey, hey you guys. We'll never get to lunch if you keep fighting like little school boys," Morgan said shaking her head.  
  
"But little school boys are cute. They chase people and pull girls hair and..." She was about to smack him before he finished but he ran away.  
  
At the table, the others ate as Davis took a small bite of his sandwich. It was unlike him to feel a sudden urge for more food. He looked around himself. The merriment of their conversation swirled in his head. It was so full of thoughts, worries and pain. All of the color's surroundings mixed before his very eyes. Kari had turned to find Davis in his uncertain condition. "Davis! What's wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
He looked up. He saw her talking, but all he could do was look at her with his slightly closed eyes and try to figure out what she was saying. He tried to smile and maybe just maybe he could make her happy for just that moment, but all he could do was open his mouth to say something finding the words lost. He thought, `I hope this will take away my pain ----- the pain of seeing her with him everyday. I just need to get away from her--- forever. Forget my love for her forever.'  
  
He tried to block her out of his memory and his heart, but all he could do was nothing. Maybe he could cause her pain like she had caused him for all these years. Then he looked at her worried expression as the contours of her face had deepened from her concern. An overwhelming feeling of dizziness took over him, as he drifted into the blackness that was drawing him in. His head fell over his arms, as his eyes closed to the response of his black out. He could almost feel the repetitive shaking as he felt it spread through his tired body, the calling of his name, her heavenly voice. He had almost forgotten it, but it kept calling him and calling him as he drifted into the temporary sleep.  
  
He saw a soccer field ahead of him, as the smell of grass filled the air. He felt the warmness of the rays above him reminding him of the glory of the morning, and the gentle breeze swept by him. It was the breeze that surrounded her everyday. He looked up and saw her from the bleachers that were slightly misted from the light fog that morning. It had cleared as soon as she walked in. The light inside her drove all his fears away except she could never drive away his love for her. He tried to run away, but he stood still as he tried frantically to escape seeing her.  
  
All he could remember was the dream. That dream was a reality. He could never get away from her; no matter how hard he tried. He woke up to find all of them staring at him. "Davis! We never thought you would get up. You must have been very sleepy to skip lunch," T.K. said. Everyone laughed, but Davis didn't look so happy.  
  
"You know T.K., shut up! I don't need to hear this shit from anyone. You don't even know what... what..." He couldn't finish the sentence. It was just too painful.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what Davis!!!!! You know you don't have to be so mean to T.K. He was just kidding you know. Maybe that's why people think you're a fucking jerk sometimes." She didn't mean to say that. It had just slipped. She watched as his expression deepened to fit his pain. She had never seen him like this. He had always been happy even to the rudest comments, but even she knew that no one had ever said something so hurtful towards him. Then she remembered what he said earlier that day about how nothing serious would get between him in eating. Only something extremely important would bother him. She never should have said that. `Oh my God. Why did I say that to Davis? I don't ever do that. He probably had a good reason to say that. He's my friend and I should apologize before it's too late.'  
  
"I'm really sorry Davis. I didn't mean it like that. I..."  
  
He had interrupted her by saying, "If you see me like that, then you shouldn't care what the hell happens to me. For all I know, I don't want you to consider me your friend if you think I'm a jerk. I'm not worthy of you. I never was, and I never will be. For some odd reason I had thought you were perfect, and you wouldn't try to hurt anyone, but being typical me, I screwed up again because I thought you were different."  
  
Morgan watched as she saw another set of tears ready to explode from his eyes. She then looked at Kari who looked at him with a confusing look as she said, "I didn't mean it like that. It was just that you didn't have to be mean to T.K." She tried to fight back even though she didn't have the right reason.  
  
"Oh, I see. Sticking up for your boyfriend. That's right I forgot that T.K. is more important than me. Stupid Davis you should have known that," as he smacked his head, "I hate to make you feel bad Kari. I really don't mean to, but you have to understand. There's a reason," tears were falling upon his cheek as he continued, "I mean who cares about a guy who just blacked about because ... because he's just trying to get away from someone he loves so much he can't bear to look at her because she doesn't love him back. Do you know who that someone is Kari?? Do you??............... That someone is..... you, but I see you wanted it to be like this for a long time ago. It should have been like this. Maybe then you could have ended this sweet misery in my life."  
  
So what do you think???? Don't worry about Davis and Kari. I have something planned out for them. I'll write the next chapter as soon as I get enough reviews. So please review but don't flame me. 


	2. Change Was Never So Difficult

Thanks for the reviews and thank you to everyone that read my story. Sorry I couldn't post it up any sooner. It's just that my internet has been having some problems so I couldn't go on. Anyways, I still don't own Digimon.  
  
No More than a Dream  
  
Ch. 2: Change was Never So Difficult  
  
Kari looked at him with her sad hazel eyes. Her face was filled with embarrassment and a feeling of being guilty. Her limp lengthy strands of hair touched the sides of her face, but she pulled the strands over her eyes afraid of her appearance toward him. She looked at the boy who had felt so much pain because of her. He was the boy who admired her, who tried with much hope to win her attention, the boy who was her friend. He was her friend, but he wasn't anymore. She could feel it in the pits of her stomach. She couldn't believe he loved her. All she did to him was hurt him, and he still loved her. She knew she just teased Davis and taunted him day after day. Knowing she now caused him great misery, he didn't mean to hurt her------not even after what she said to him.  
  
The words were unspoken, and Davis knew what she felt. He didn't want to look at her turning his head trying to hide the formed tears that ran down his cheeks although they witnessed his pain and his true feelings. She chose T.K. She didn't care about him anymore; all he was to her was a goofy guy who had a "big crush" on her. That was all it was to her. He couldn't even think about what she considered him now. 'She must think I'm too selfish and that I don't deserve to love her.'  
  
"Davis, I ….. I didn't know. I didn't know," tears were forming and started falling from her eyes, "Please believe me. I didn't ever want to hurt you. Please forgive me. I… I…I"  
  
He interrupted her by saying, "What Kari? You don't ever want to hurt me again. That can't be possible you know. Everyday I just think about you, and it hurts me so much. I know my love for you is truly love and it's nothing else. You make me feel different, you make everything special, and it's my own will I can't control. It's not that easy Kari. I can't forgive you and that's what's killing me. You're right I am a fucking jerk because…. I…. I'm not trying. I could, but I … I just can't. It's better off this way. You love T.K. I shouldn't ever take your happiness away. Please don't c-cry. You don't deserve sadness. I do. I'm really sorry I ever brought this up," his voice trembled as the tears continued to flow.  
  
T.K. watched as all of this was newly revealed to him. He watched as his girlfriend broke down into the sadness drawing her in with forms of glistening water drops of regret. He watched Davis' sensitivity unravel before his very eyes, watching him break down as he slowly ruined his inner being. He sighed in regret. 'It isn't like him to do such a thing. At least I never knew he could act like this. I shouldn't have been so inconsiderate. Who could blame him for loving Kari?? She's simply perfect in every way.'  
  
"I do deserve it," she replied. "I shouldn't have hurt you. What makes it worse is that I did it for all these years."  
  
Morgan watched them break down into their sorrow. "Kari, it's okay. Don't cry." She gave Kari a hug trying to show her comfort. She looked over Kari's shoulder finding Davis very distant from them. For once, he felt so out of place when he was suppose to belong somewhere------ from all places it was here. She worded out the words 'I'm sorry. You'll be fine. I promise. Don't worry.' He nodded and she smiled. She let go of Kari looking at T.K. giving him a look saying it's your turn.  
  
He turned and looked at Kari. "It's alright. Don't cry," T.K. replied. "Look Davis. I think this is all a little misunderstanding. Look I'm really sorry for just saying what I said. I just made your problems more of a bitch, and I'm truly sorry. Now come on you could forgive Kari. We're all friends."  
  
"Look T.K. I know this isn't a misunderstanding. It's not that I don't want to forgive her……… it's just… that… it'll be better off this way. It'll help me. Maybe I could forget this, but nothing can change my feelings for her. I wish I could forget them, but I can't. It's like shit…. the one thing that means so… so much to you isn't part of your life the way you want it to be, and for that I'm being an asshole. I'm sorry you had to hear that."  
  
"Come on Davis. You're not like this. You don't have to drive us away. We can help you." T.K. grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"I don't need your help!!!!!!!" he pushed T.K.'s hand away. "If you knew what I was going through maybe you'd understand, but you… you of all people has everything. We have been rivals ever since we met in Jr. High and don't try to deny it. This doesn't matter. I know we're friends now but still it's the fact that you're with her that still separates me from you. That's the thing that'll always drive me away. It's the fact that it's hard to just…. look at you….knowing you're the one that will make her happy and the one she thinks about each day. It's still hard for me to…stop. I j-just need time to myself." He looked at them and said, "Good bye." He then turned into the fainting brilliance of the sunlight and ran into the path that led him out of their lives.  
  
The others watched in confusion and amazement. Not one of them tried to stop him. Kari yelped through her sorrow trying to shout his name telling him to come back, but her tears overcame the words leaving them as mumbles and short sobs. T.K. held her close putting his arms around her. She felt the security of his presence as she rested her head on his chest. Somehow she felt something was missing.  
  
'I still love T.K. don't I?? It must be that I'm just overwhelmed by what happened today.' She looked up into his childish innocent eyes and gave him an assuring smile telling him thank you for all he did for her. Her tears had died while the dried remains lingered on her face. They would forever remind her of this day. He stroked the softness of her cheek, and the two pulled each other into a hug. She tried to let go, but she reluctantly held on as he pulled her closer into their embrace. They looked at each other and pulled away extending their arms slightly touching the others as they reached for each others' hand.  
  
"I'll walk you home Kari," he smiled. "Davis has gone through an emotional phase. I never saw him cry like that. He doesn't seem like the type who would be so sensitive."  
  
"Oh! What type does he seem like to you?"  
  
"Well, he seems like the funny type who just tries to cheer someone up instead. You know he shouldn't have said that to you. He knew we were going out for four years, and he still had those feelings for you. I'm not jealous or anything it's just he hid them so well."  
  
"What do you mean by that? When he said that he didn't mean to hurt me even after what I said to him."  
  
"No, that he couldn't forgive you."  
  
"I could understand that." A feeling of sadness crept over her face as she stared at the now darkened sky. The blackness of night had taken its place reigning over the city. Watching Kari and T.K. and somewhere the moonlight beams shone around Davis at night and maybe giving him an ounce of faith. Hoping she could assure him she needed him there with her as much as she needed him. She didn't feel pity for him but certain emptiness without him. Knowing he wasn't the same Davis to her now.  
  
She closed her eyes as she listened to the stillness which had brought about the time of slumber. His lips caressed over hers as she sent a signal of unwillingness as she freed herself from his strong hold on her. She opened the door of her home and closed it leaving him there feeling slightly cold with much bewilderment.  
  
She ran to her room ignoring the simple inquiries of her mother. She opened the door to find her brother was in the room staring outside at the stars ------ one of his many things to do to amuse his boredom. Gatomon was curled on top of her bed. She slammed the door as she burst into tears. Gatomon woke up, and Tai turned to find his younger sister facing downwards on her bed.  
  
"Kari, what happened to you? Did T.K. say something to you?"  
  
"No. It's…It's nothing."  
  
"You wouldn't cry for any reason. You can tell me. I'm your older brother. You'd be surprised how much I could understand your problems."  
  
She smiled at him saying, "It's a girl thing. I guess I'm just being emotional….too emotional."  
  
"Oh if it's the time of the month… I get too much of that from Sora and Mimi……. occasionally from my teachers ….even the male ones. They just shout too much." She giggled, but tears still streamed down her face.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd just need some time to myself. I need to think a little… too many thoughts in my head."  
  
"Sure. I have to meet with Matt and Izzy anyways. I just lost track of time. See you later." He patted her back as he grabbed his jacket and left.  
  
'It's funny how Davis is an exact duplicate of my brother. They were both so stubborn, but somehow they were both in control and how he was so brave. Did I just say he was so brave? Well he is. He does have the crest of courage.' Gatomon looked at Kari sensing it was more than being too emotional.  
  
She watched her as she looked at the pictures on her desk. They were mainly the ones of her friends during the time of their adventures in the Digital World. There was a group picture where they were all on their digimon smiling. A frozen moment she would never forget. There was another of Yolei and Kari shaking hands because of the bet they made that day. There was another when Davis was giving Cody a piggy back ride while Ken and Davis laughed. The digimon were confused that day. There was another one of her hugging Gatomon.  
  
The others were the most recent ones: one where she was dancing with T.K., one was when she visited Yolei at her school, there was another when she was arm in arm with Ken and Davis at their soccer game, another with Morgan fixing her hair, and the last one was when they all did a pyramid with Cody standing on top of them. She smiled.  
  
She then opened the album as one of the pictures fell out. It was the picture of when she was hugging Davis after he gave her a teddy bear, and Yolei had happened to snap a picture while they were at their lockers.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Kari, umm… I…I umm..." said Davis.  
  
"Why what is it Davis?" she asked sweetly to the blushing boy. She gave him one of her best smiles making him almost fall against the lockers. He slightly tripped and stood up trying to gain back his confidence. She giggled. She loved making him so clumsy.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to give you this…this… this umm… bear. I hope you like it. My…my…s-s-sister thinks it's c-cute. It reminded me of y-you." He was stammering on practically every word. Small sweat drops fell from his forehead as his heart was beating faster each second.  
  
She looked at it in surprise as his hand was outstretched holding onto the bear tightly. She reached her hand out as she gently took the bear out and held it close to her. "Oh it's very cute, Davis. I love it. Thank you so much."  
  
"No problem. I'm really happy you like it." He blushed again as he set a breath of relief out.  
  
She looked at him and she held the bear with one hand as she went closer to him pulling him closer with her freed arm placing it around his neck. He put his arms around her back with acceptance as they both held each other tightly. She smiled as he felt like the luckiest boy there.  
  
Yolei longingly stared at them with an expression of enjoyment. She grabbed her camera out of her bag as she waited for the right moment to take the picture. The two didn't notice, as she took a picture of them. The flash scared Kari as she held on more tightly to Davis. When she noticed what happened, she slightly blushed as she let go of the smiling Davis. She looked at him and left holding the bear. Davis stared in confusion and felt sadness as he watched her run into the halls. For one moment, he felt she might have felt the way he did.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
She looked at the picture after reminiscing of that moment. She was so happy that day when she just held onto him. Her tears had now dried as she wished things could be the same. "Kari, what do you think of Davis?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Well, he's as much as my friend as Ken, and Yolei, and Morgan…"  
  
"Kari, you don't have to lie to me. I know you, and you know me. You wouldn't cry for just being emotional. Something else got to you. It's with Davis. Isn't it??"  
  
"Maybe…I don't know. It's just he said that…that he loved me, and it was so painful for him that I love T.K. I mean we have been through so much. He was there when I was having problems with T.K. He understood my pain, and now I know why."  
  
"How would you expect him to react Kari??"  
  
"I thought it was a crush but love……that's totally different."  
  
"What do you feel for him??"  
  
"I just don't know anymore. It's that confusing. Maybe I…. well I know so much that I don't feel the same way about him. I just don't see him as my friend."  
  
"If that's how you feel, then how do you feel about T.K.?? I'm sure it's not the same either."  
  
"I just don't feel the same way about him anymore. I feel something is missing, and he can't feel that emptiness." Right there she looked at the teddy bear and looked down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Davis stared at the sky from his window. It had witnessed the worse of him today, but yet it knew more of Kari than he would ever know. The best he could hope for was she was looking at it from her window as well. He just couldn't keep it inside --- the fact that he still loved her or that he even loved her. Out of everything he knew why did he have to admit his love for her only caused him pain? 'What makes me love her? I know I never have a chance and still I can't stop loving her. It's her smile, or it must be her eyes. The thing I love most is when the sun shines on her hair is as it to falls on her shoulders. The blue digimon looked at him knowing he was thinking about the same thing. It was the only thing that occupied his mind so much.  
  
"Davis, what is love to you??"  
  
"It's the thing that hurts me the most because it's the only thing I feel. It's the only thing I wake up thinking about and go to sleep dreaming about. It was something shattered because I don't have a chance with it."  
  
"Why do you say that? You have a lot of chances Davis. A lot of girls like you. They're practically all over you at your games. You're one of the most popular guys at your school, and you're great at soccer. Everybody loves you. Tell me one person who doesn't feel this way about you."  
  
"Well…..there's one person. Kari." He snickered.  
  
"She likes you too."  
  
"Not the way I do. She likes…no, she loves this guy who she deserves. He's just perfect for her. They're the perfect couple like everyone says. I don't disagree on that ….. it's just a fact."  
  
"He's no better than you. You don't know if she doesn't feel the same way about you." Davis smiled then turned quickly to knock off something on his desk onto the carpet. He shook his hand allowing the pain to spread through as it slowly wore down. He picked up the object which fell, and just set it face down on the desk. Veemon eagerly wanted to see the object which Davis didn't show concern for. He found a slight crack in the middle with a picture of Kari smiling with an arm around Davis. The crack separated the two people. He looked up with confusion as he saw Davis intently stare at a neatly wrapped gift with hearts in his hands. He opened the card which was attached as he took much concentration on his next move. He wasn't sure he should give it to her now. He knew another girl would appreciate it more than she ever will. It was time to change a dream that wasn't a possibility, but it was up to him to make that decision.  
  
So, how did you like it?? Please review and don't flame me. What do you think Davis will do with the present?? Please review so I know that you're reading. If you want me to e-mail you when my fanfic is updated, please leave your e-mail address, and I hope you're enjoying my story. 


End file.
